Fair and Tender Maidens
by Treesamphetamine
Summary: It was nearing April, and Hermione and Draco were losing patience with each other. Hermione was mad because Draco because he wouldn’t learn the steps. Draco was mad because Hermione wouldn’t kiss him.
1. Come All Ye Fair And Tender Maidens

A.N This is my new fic! It won't be long. Enjoy and review!  
  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the characters: They belong to JKR. The song Fair and Tender Maidens belongs to whoever wrote it.  
  
I'm sorry if some of you don't like the way it switches POV without saying anything. I know it switches from one to the other without telling you.  
  
****  
  
Hermione stepped down the staircase form the girls's dormitories. There was a large crowd near what appeared to be a notice. She walked over to where Harry and Ron were standing, towards the back.  
  
  
"What's going on?" she asked, stopping in front of them.  
  
  
"I thinks it's for some kind of contest," said Ron, shifting impatiently. He was hungry and Hermione's questions were delaying their arrival to the Great Hall. "Come on, let's go to breakfast."  
  
  
"Wait," said Hermione, grabbing both Harry's and Ron's arms and pulling them back. "What kind of contest?"  
  
  
"Vocal, I think," Harry told her, also anxious to get to breakfast.  
  
  
"Come on, Hermione," Ron said, grabbing her arm and attempting to drag her. "We're istarving/i!"  
  
  
"Don't you guys want to sign up?" Hermione asked. This was just what she had been yearning to do for years. She wanted so bad to sing.   
  
  
"No," Ron said sternly.  
  
  
"Harry?" She turned to him and tried to look her most pathetic. She could look very pathetic if she wanted to.  
  
  
"Hermione, I can't sing at all," Harry said softly. He wanted to do this with her, yes, but he couldn't sing at all. He didn't like that look of hurt across her face.   
  
  
She blinked a few times to cover up slight tears. She had hoped one of them would sing with her. She couldn't sing by herself. She would be too scared.  
  
  
She sighed and allowed Harry and Ron to steer out of the common room. She wanted so much to do this. So bad. She would just have to find someone else to sing with her.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Neville! Wait!" Hermione called and rushed to catch up with the lump boy.  
  
  
"Hello, Hermione," he said, nearly dropping his quill.  
  
  
"Neville, would you like to do a duet with me in the vocal contest?" she asked. She crossed her fingers in her book bag.  
  
  
Neville paled. "Gosh, Hermione, I can't. In front all those people? Are you crazy?"  
  
  
She sighed. "Yes, I'm crazy." And with that she turned around to find another boy to assault.  
  
  
****  
  
  
Hermione fell into the easy chair near the fire. She talked to nearly every single boy in her year. Except for the Slytherins. She was afraid that she would have to ask a 6th year, or someone even younger than that.  
  
  
But, she couldn't ask someone younger than herself; it was against the rules. Stupid rules, she thought. I'm going to have to ask a Slytherin. Hermione sighed. This was going to be hard.  
  
  
****  
  
  
It was hard to concentrate during Potions class when you knew what you were going to have to do after it. That you were going to have to ask the most conceited boy in the whole school to sing a duet with you, knowing that a.) he'll probably laugh, b.) he'll probably insult you, c.) he'll probably refuse, d.) and he probably can't sing. And if he accepts? Then you will be forced to a.) put up with his obnoxious behavior, b.) force him to practice, and c.) force him to tell no one.  
  
  
The contest had two parts. One was a regular song with a piano, nothing fancy. Just plain singing. If you made it into a top number of singers, you got to move on to the part with song and dance. Hermione had taken dance lessons as a girl and did have rhythm. Which was good.   
  
  
Hermione already had the first song in mind. But the second one would be difficult. It needed a dance. A choreographed dance. She sighed and put her books away as Snape dismissed them.  
  
  
She heaved her book bag onto her shoulder and left Harry and Ron to continue packing their books. They're stared at as she quickly left the classroom. She never left without them.  
  
  
"Malfoy!" she yelled, searching for his blond head. She found it. It was turned around, looking for whoever had called for him.  
  
  
He raised his eyebrows when she stopped in front of him. "What do you want?" he sneered.  
  
  
Hermione ignored his sneer. She had to be cheerful and nice to get him to do what she wanted. At least she hoped that was the way to get him to do this. "We have lunch now, so we can afford to talk privately." She was staying mysterious in hopes of keeping him interested.  
  
  
"Granger, I have more important things to do than talk with you in private," he said, but his eyes betrayed his words. They were interested. Interested as to what could be so important that it would drag Hermione Granger out in public calling his name.  
  
  
"A few minutes," she promised. "That's all."  
  
  
"All right, Granger. Five minutes, that's it," he said, giving in and following her down the corridors. She led him into a small unused classroom. It was empty, except for a mahogany grand piano.  
  
  
She smiled ever so slightly and placed her books on the floor. "Relax," she said.   
  
  
He oliged, slumping against the stone wall. It was cold and hard. He didn't mind.  
  
  
She sat down at the piano and played a single note. Softly, she hummed the same note, matching the pitch perfectly.  
  
  
"C," they both said at the same time.  
  
  
Hermione smiled. Malfoy did not.  
  
  
Her fingers struck a different note. A lower one. The sound came and went. Hermione looked at him expectantly. He was supposed to have done something, only he didn't know what.  
  
  
"What?" he said irritably.  
  
  
"Match the pitch," she said simply and played the note again.  
  
  
He didn't know what she was getting at with this 'match the pitch' nonsense.  
  
  
"Just do it, Malfoy," she said impatiently. "It won't kill you." Her finger graced the key once more and the note came out, stronger than the first time, feeding off her impatience.  
  
  
"What do you expect me to do, Granger?"  
  
  
"Match the pitch," she said once more.  
  
  
"What does that mean?" he demanded.  
  
  
She sighed. "I thought we'd gone over this."  
  
  
"When? What? Huh?" He was confused now. He didn't understand where he was supposed to have gotten instructions for this, since all she said to him was 'match the pitch.' What a load of good that did him.  
  
  
She struck the higher C note once more and sang it perfectly. "Now you do the same, only," she pressed a different key on the other side of the piano keyboard, "with this note."  
  
  
For some unknown reason, he felt a thirst to prove that he could do this. She obviously seemed to think he was pretty dim already. Not that it mattered to him what she thought.  
  
  
He softly sang this note. Hermione walked up to him and took lifted her right hand to his jaw. He stopped singing.  
  
  
"Whoa!" he yelled, stepping back. "Keep away! No touchy!"  
  
  
She giggled. Yes, Hermione Granger giggled. Malfoy couldn't believe it. Granger giggling? He looked out the window to see that everything was as it should be. Except for this.   
  
  
"I was only going to pull your jaw down further. It would've been easier for you," she said simply.   
  
  
He blushed. He shown her that he could be high strung, something a Malfoy was not. He would not let it slip next time.  
  
  
"What was this for, Granger?" he demanded, trying to cover up that little show of insecurity and his high-strung personality.  
  
  
"You have a very nice voice, Malfoy," she said, ignoring his question. She slid her fingers across the piano keys almost seductively. Malfoy was shocked. She looked up to meet his hard eyes. "I hope you know that is the only compliment you will ever hear from me. So enjoy it."  
  
  
"Did this have a point?" he asked again. "Or was this just to waste my time?"  
  
  
"This, Malfoy, was a test. A test to see if you can see at all. And, you passed." She smiled. "Which brings me to my next question."  
  
  
"And that would be?" he drawled.  
  
  
"To see if you were willing to enter the vocal contest, of course." She said this as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Like he should've known. It made him feel stupid.  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
"Because, I need a guy who can sing for a duet. No other guy in this school can, but you."   
  
  
When she said this, it actually made him feel important. Because he could sing and few other guys could? His father would laugh. Yet, his father had also brought him up with a strong love of the arts. He could tell his father that it was to expand his musical abilities. But working with a mudblood? He could just say that she was the only one up to his high standards on musical abilities. It wouldn't make his father like it, but only deal with it.  
  
  
He didn't know what made him do it. Later in his life he would question who had taken over his brain at that time. And yes, later in his life he might be grateful that he had done it, but for now he would remain confused. "All right," he said. "Let's do it."  
  
  
Hermione stared at him like that was not what she had expected him to say. She blinked a few times. "We should select music." With that, she reached down into her band and pulled out a piece of music. "We need one to start out. If we make it into a top list, we need another with a dance number with it." She handed him the piece of music.  
  
  
Malfoy looked at the title: "Fair and Tender Maidens."   
  
  
"Isn't this a girlish song?" he asked.  
  
  
"It's about a man and a woman giving advice to others about staying away from courting because it is hurtful," she said.   
  
  
"So much for classic love song," he drawled.  
  
  
"You want to do a love song?" she asked. "We could look for one if it was what you really wanted."  
  
  
"No! This is fine...Just fine," he said quickly. He was not one for love. At least in this song he could express the evilness of it.  
  
  
"All right. We're going to need to rehearse a lot, whenever we can. I reserved this room for us." She showed him the slip written by Professor McGonagall saying that Hermione and another could use this room for rehearsal.  
  
  
"Typical," Malfoy muttered.  
  
  
"What do you mean 'typical'?"  
  
  
"Typical of you to ask McGonagall."  
  
  
"Like I would ask Snape?"  
  
  
"Like he would give it to you."  
  
  
"Exactly my point." 


	2. Take Warnin' How You Court Your Men

A.N This is my new fic! It's only one chapter, so enjoy and review!  
Disclaimer: Don't own the characters: They belong to JKR. The song Fair and Tender Maidens belongs to whoever wrote it.  
  
****  
  
Hermione settled into the red armchair near the fireplace. It was her favorite spot for several reasons. She could see most everyone in the common room from this spot. It was also the warmest spot for Hermione's often frostbitten fingers. Scribbling things with her quill did not keep her hands warm enough to keep them moving properly. And, most people tended not to like a spot so close to the fire because many homework assignments had been lost to the red flames of the fire.  
  
She reached down into her bag and pulled out Hogwarts: A History. She flipped it open to page 266 and buried herself into it.  
  
If you had been watching Hermione at this very moment, you probably would have sighed, thinking 'Not again. How many times is she going to read that book?!' But, if you had been sitting beside Hermione, looking at what she had buried herself into, you would have seen something else completely.  
  
You would have seen her long fingers drumming a rhythm on her thigh. You would seen her eye concentrating not on the text of Hogwarts: A History, but on the music and lyrics of 'Fair and Tender Maidens.' You might have heard her soft humming and seen the concentration in her eyes.  
  
But, you were not sitting next to Hermione at this very moment, so you, like all the other Gryffindors in the common room, saw Hermione buried in Hogwarts: A History.  
  
This is not to say that no one noticed Hermione's concentration and her drumming fingers. Though, you probably are all thinking that yes it does mean that no one was paying attention any more, due to the fact that 'all the other Gryffindors' was mentioned earlier. But, there was one Gryffindor who noticed Hermione's concentration and her drumming fingers.  
  
That Gryffindor was Harry Potter.   
  
Hermione Granger was one of his best friends. He knew her better than anybody, which he took pride in. He was proud of the fact when someone wanted to know where Hermione was or anything about Hermione, he would know. He was not afraid to rattle off any little fact about Hermione. Even if he was not afraid to, he would not anyway. It was arouse too many questions from Hermione herself. Mainly, 'how did you know that' and 'when did I say that' from Hermione.   
  
He did not feel as though he could answer those questions.  
  
He studied Hermione like some people study for a chemistry test. Or a potions test. He knew little facts about her than few people would ever know. For that, he felt he ought to be recognised.  
  
But, not yet. He wasn't prepared for that yet.  
  
Harry watched Hermione intently as he did every night. Repetition. That was something Hermione had worked her schedule on. She worked like clockwork. Clockwork that most likely who Harry himself had recorded. Mentally recorded, that is. Written records left evidence. Evidence that could be found and exploited. Evidence that could give him away.   
  
He left a mental note to himself to ask if Hermione had had any luck with her singer search. If she had not had any luck, she could be forced to make him sing in front of her. And, maybe, he would do well. And they could sing together.  
  
Harry smiled happily to himself and continued on his essay.  
  
****  
  
Draco Malfoy stood waiting outside the practice room. She was late and that made him cross. The family of Malfoy did not tolerate tardiness. Ever. It just was not acceptable.  
  
To say that Draco Malfoy stood would not hold true to his character. Standing is standing. No personality comes from the word standing. Draco Malfoy did not just stand. Draco Malfoy required a stance. Every Malfoy had an individual stance, so that way, in the middle of the night, on a dark alley, you could tell what Malfoy you might possibly run into. If it was the elder Malfoy, and you were on good terms with that one, then you could casually walk by and possibly wave hello, without getting your head hexed off. If it was the younger one that you did not get along with, then you could simply turn around and walk in the other direction, with the knowledge that this direction would ensure the safety and current position of your head.  
  
Draco Malfoy was seventeen. He was a brooding young man with a hard face. He looked cross more often than not. The sneer that he once wore proudly had faded away as life got more tiring. It was becoming more and more difficult to find the extra energy to live, let alone sneer at everyone all day.   
  
Another feature of Draco Malfoy's was that he had a tall frame, but few people knew that considering the way Draco Malfoy's stance included slouching. Draco Malfoy had long legs and long arms. His shoulders were broad, which complemented very nicely with the rest of him. At this particular moment, a glare was at Draco Malfoy's eyes. He was glaring at a few Ravenclaw girls who were walking past him. They were giggling, showing cheerfulness, and therefore needed to be punished.  
  
Draco Malfoy's pewter eyes hardened. Granger better have a good excuse....  
  
**  
  
Hermione Granger ran up with her heavy schoolback banging off her left hip. She was out of breath and her calves were beginning to cramp up. She took the last ten feet to Malfoy at a limp.  
  
He turned to face her, hearing her hobbling and noisy bag.  
  
"You're late," he said crossly.  
  
"And you're not," she said. She looked him over. "Malfoy, I would just like you to know that as much as you may want to get a rise out of me, that's not going to work. I really want to do this and if you don't, then you can go."  
  
She pulled her key out her pocket and slid it into the lock.  
  
"I said I would be here, didn't I? I said I would do this. I showed up after all. I'm not standing here for the view or the fresh air." He coughed slightly as dust got caught in his lungs. "Damn dust."  
  
She smiled and pushed the door open. "Are you always like this?" she asked, placing her bag beside the piano.  
  
"Am I always like what?" he said, stepping closer to her.   
  
"Never mind," she said quickly, cracking her knuckles.  
  
"That's a bad habit, you know," he said matter-of-factly.  
  
"I know, but I've done it for so long that it'll be hard to break it," she said, rubbing her fingers and then placing them in her pockets to avoid cracking them.  
  
"Well, then consider me your moderator," said Malfoy, taking her hand in his and stroking it. "I'll smack your hands whenever you show signs of cracking your knuckles."  
  
"Thanks," she said, pulling her hand away from him, "but no, thanks."  
  
"Well, if that's the way you want it..." he trailed off.  
  
"It is."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Fine."  
  
They both fell silent.  
  
"We should start practicing," Hermione began.  
  
"Yeah, we should."  
  
Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out the music. Sitting behind the piano, she opened the music to the first page.   
  
"Ready?" she asked.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be."  
  
*****  
  
Thank yous:  
  
xing@fanfiction.net: Whoa. Aren't you the head? The head hauncho? *hyperventilates* THANK YOU SOO MUCH!!!  
  
Angelgirl1: Thanks! Here's more!  
  
IceDragon26: Tsk tsk, you shouldn't threaten. J/K. Much happens. Heee!  
  
~Queen of Fluff 


	3. They're Like a Star

A.N Well, I have returned! Mwuahahahahaa! And I am very happy because I got a new computer and it is FAB!!! *hugs computer*  
  
****  
  
Draco murmured the password to the Slytherin common room. He was tired. These sessions with that Granger girl really took a lot out of him. But, then again, he was always tired these days.  
  
To him, it seemed that life was not all that he had expected it to be. When he was younger, it had been simple: Hate Muggles, dislike Muggleborns, act powerful and full of dignity, and do not embarrass the family. Simple. But now that he was older, life was no longer as black and white as he had thought it was. There were different degrees of good and bad. He was not sure where he fit in. Nor was he sure where his family fit in.   
  
Yet lately, he was already being classified. His peers had already decided his place in life. They assumed that he was going to go in league with Voldemort and that would be it. But, Draco wasn't sure. He didn't believe in some of the things that Voldemort wanted. Draco also didn't think he was considered to be part of the side of good. He wasn't good; but he wasn't bad either.  
  
Why can't I just be declared neutral? he wondered. Because neutral isn't want people want to hear. They want to know for sure whether you're good or bad. And you're not either. Not good, not bad.  
  
There was one thing that Draco knew for sure. He would not choose a side until he knew enough about himself and where his beliefs were.  
  
***  
  
Ginny bit the end of her pen. She was yet again composing another letter to her current love. She couldn't think of the words to express her longing for this person.   
  
Ginny rolled onto her back. Was she destined to spend the rest of her life mooning over boys and never really getting a boyfriend? She'd had boyfriends before. But, not one that she had asked out.   
  
Colin had been a great boyfriend. Except that he was not who she wanted to date.   
  
It wasn't like she had had a crush on him since her first year. That was not true, despite what Hermione had said. She liked him, then liked someone else, and then another person, and now she liked him again. There was nothing wrong with it, despite what Hermione said. Like Hermione knew everything.  
  
Well, she doesn't.  
  
Otherwise she would know.  
  
And she doesn't.  
  
So, she doesn't know everything.  
  
Or, she would know.  
  
And she doesn't.  
  
Ginny rolled off her bed. She walked down the stairs into the common room. She spotted Harry and Ron and flopped next to them. They both suddenly went silent.  
  
"Hey, Ginny,"Harry said.  
  
"What's up, Gin?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nothing much," she replied. "What were you guys talking about?"  
  
"Nothing," Harry said quickly.  
  
"No, what? Tell me," she said, leaning in. "I won't tell a soul."  
  
"It's not important, Ginny,"said Ron.  
  
Harry stood up and walked out of the common room.  
  
"Now look what you did, Ginny," said Ron.  
  
Ginny gave Ron an annoyed look. She rushed out of the common room, looking for Harry. There he was.  
  
"Harry! Wait!" she called.   
  
Harry started running.  
  
"Harry, wait!"  
  
He turned corner after corner. It took several minutes to find him again. He was up in the Astronomy Tower. She slowly climbed the stairs. She found him learning against the railing, looking out at the lake.  
  
"Hey," she said softly.  
  
He didn't say anything.  
  
"Didn't you hear me calling you?" she asked.  
  
"Why did you follow me here?" he asked as he turned to face her.  
  
"What? Well, I was worried about you."  
  
"Because you love me?"  
  
This took Ginny aback.  
  
"Excuse me? I don't love you! Not like that," she trailed off.  
  
"Don't lie to me."   
  
He stood directly in front of her, inches away from her body. She could feel his heavy breathing. He caressed his fingers across her face.  
  
His green eyes made her tell the truth. "I love you, Harry." This was the part where he was supposed to kiss her. She waited expectantly.  
  
His hand fell. "I wish...I wish you hadn't said that," he said softly.  
  
"What? What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't love you, Ginny. I don't! I don't want to break your heart, but it's the truth. You're Ron's little sister. Like my own little sister. The one I never had. That's who you are to me, Ginny. Nothing else. I need you to understand that." He looked down.  
  
"Why not?" she asked stubbornly. "Why can't I be more to you! That's all I want! Just to be close to you."  
  
"Because," he said, his voice cracking, "you're not the girl I love. You, Ginny, are beautiful and wonderful. Any guy would be happy to have you as their girlfriend. But, you're just not the girl that I love."  
  
"Hermione," she said, trying to keep the anger out of her voice. "Hermione. It figures. She always gets what ever she wants! Because she's so SMART and wonderful! Isn't she? Beautiful? Talented? Of course! Because Hermione is EVERYTHING. The teachers love her. You love her! Why I'm sure even Draco Malfoy loves her!" She screamed this all, though she tried not to.  
  
Harry stared at her. "Does he...?"  
  
"How the hell would I know? I have enough troubles already without having to worry about Hermione's! She's on her own as far as I am concerned!" Ginny spun around and ran down the steps. Hot tears fell from her eyes. She vowed she would never again waste another second on Harry Potter. And, that she would tell no one that this ever happened. Harry would never tell.   
  
  
****  
  
Sadly, this chapter really didn't have much to do with Hermione and Draco together. Didn't even feature Hermione. She was mentioned, yes, but that's it. Hopefully the next chapter will be full of D/Hr. Possibly even some H/H.  
  
Thank yous to:  
  
Metallicafangirl: I don't know if anything is wrong. We shall see though. Thanks! I'm so glad!  
  
Vana Burke: I'm so glad you liked the "moment of angst." Those are always so fun to write. Thanks!  
  
Stallioness: Thanks!  
  
angel-kisses: Oh, good! Thanks!  
  
Kerbi: I'll try! Thanks!  
  
LittleLexie: I like advice! I always get the best ideas from advice! 


	4. On a Summer's Evening

"Malfoy, stop being such a scaredy-cat," Hermione said, placing her hands on her hips. "This is not the time or the place."  
  
"Granger, I am not a Gryffindor. Get over it," he said, with his arms crossed over his chest.   
  
"You promised," she said, putting on a pout.  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"You said you would sing this with me."  
  
"That is not a promise."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Granger, do you have to be so difficult?" He threw up his hands.  
  
She stopped pouting. She was going to lose him if she continued to bicker. "You're right."  
  
"Can we just get this over with?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Hermione pulled her wand out of her pocket and whispered a simple spell. The piano began to play itself. The melody was smooth and beautiful.  
  
"Come all ye fair," she began, "and tender maidens. Take warnin' how you court your men."  
  
Draco entered. "They're like a star, on a summer's evening. First they appear, then they're gone again."  
  
"They'll tell to you some lovin' story. They'll tell to you that their love is true."  
  
"And then they go, and they court another. And that's the love that they had for you."  
  
"If I had known."  
  
"If I had known."  
  
"Before I courted."  
  
"Before I courted."  
  
They sang this bit together: "That love could bring such sorrow and pain."  
  
"I'd have locked my heart," Draco sang to her.  
  
"I'd have locked my heart," she sang back to him.   
  
"In a box of gold."  
  
"I'd have locked my heart; Forever there it would remain. Come all ye fair and tender maidens. Take warnin' how you court your men."  
  
"They're like a star on a summer's evening."  
  
"First they appear, then they're gone again. First they appear, then they're gone again," they sang this line together and finished on a chord.  
  
Hermione smiled at Draco. He looked relatively pleased.   
  
"At least this isn't one of those kissing songs," he said.  
  
She nodded. "Malfoy, we need a lot of work on this. And, we need another song. We need to look into that soon."  
  
"All right."  
  
"So, do you want to start it from the top?"  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
*****  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, I guess," Draco said shyly. He waved to her and walked back to the Slytherin common room.  
  
Hermione remained in the room. She reached into her bag and pulled out another piece of music. She set in on the stand for the piano to see. She noticed Malfoy's quill on the piano. She nodded and the piano began to play began to play once more.  
  
"Your love is my love and my love is your love. It would take an eternity to break us," she sang out. She adored this song, along with many other songs of Whitney Houston's. She was going to begin the second verse when the door creaked open.  
  
"Harry! You gave me a fright!" she said, clutching her heart.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione," he said, blushing ever so slightly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked. She didn't mean to sound rude. This was her best friend after all.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I heard a beautiful voice," he said, grinning. "I had to follow it and see who's it was."  
  
"Well, Harry, you should be careful because sirens have beautiful voices but you wouldn't to follow their voices. They'd kill you."  
  
"But, the voice I heard was too beautiful to be a sirens."  
  
Hermione blushed furiously.  
  
"Harry, stop it. You're embarrassing me."  
  
"Isn't that the point?"  
  
"No," she said. She stepped out of his arms. Somehow she had found herself in them. How, she didn't know.  
  
Harry suddenly realized that he was holding her and dropped his arms. He blushed and mumbled, "Must be going." And fled.  
  
Unbeknownst to the two Gryffindors, a certain Slytherin had seen this transaction while on his way back to get his quill, which he had forgotten.  
*****************  
  
Thanks to:  
  
julia: Well, after this chapter, it's obvious, huh?  
  
Kerbi: Oh, thank you! *beams* Thank you!! 


	5. First They Appear

Owl To: Blaise Zabini, Slytherin  
From: Pansy Parkinson, Slytherin  
  
Are you all set for rehearsals after dinner? You'd better show up for this one. The others (mainly me) won't take kindly to your being absent again. This is your final warning. Show up, or you're out.  
  
You understand what is at stake here. Don't mess it up.  
  
~Pansy  
  
***  
  
Owl To: Ginny Weasley, Gryffindor  
From: Maryanne Brunswick, Ravenclaw  
  
How can you still like him after what he did to you, Ginny? That was a total diss and you know it. If he thinks that he is so great that he can just say that to you, then he's not worth having. Just forget about him. You don't need him. If he loves someone else, and you know he'll never get her, then he's missing out on you. That's his loss. Don't make it yours.  
  
Aren't you looking forward to the contest? Are you even going to sign up? Did you sign up and not tell me? Details! Details!  
  
~Maryanne  
  
P.S. You actually told Harry about Malfoy loving Hermione? Is that true? Are you sure? Did you just make it up? Well, if it's true, then I actually pity Granger. I mean, who wants someone like THAT for a boyfriend? He's so pale! He almost looks sickly! I seriously think something's wrong with him. Oh well, better him that us.  
  
***  
  
Owl To: Pansy Parkinson, Slytherin  
From: Blaise Zabini, Slytherin  
  
Oh, Mrs. Malfoy, keep your knickers on. I'll be there. I told you I would. In fact, I PROMISED I would be there. And be grateful, I don't promise many things to anyone.   
  
I know, I know. Must you remind me of your love for him constantly? It's so sickening. Can't you go on and on about your old crush? That was SO much more bearable. If I hear you gush about him in the dormitories ONE more time, I will quit the group. You know I will.  
  
~Blaise  
  
P.S. It IS sickening, you know. It makes me want to gag. In fact, I think I'll go do that now.  
  
***  
  
Owl To: Hermione Granger, Gryffindor  
From: Draco Malfoy, Slytherin  
  
All right, Granger. You wanted to speak to me about some choreographed song. So, what do you have in mind? I'll try not to be picky since I want to get this over with.  
  
~D. Malfoy  
  
***  
  
Owl to: Harry Potter, Gryffindor  
From: Ron Weasley, Gryffindor  
  
What did you do to my sister?! I can't believe you! You told her that you didn't love her! Why????? You know she's in love with you! How could you hurt her like that? How? And, WHY? You love her, don't you????  
  
A very disgruntled and upset Ron  
  
***  
  
Owl To: Blaise Zabini, Slytherin  
From: Pansy Parkinson, Slytherin  
  
I am NOT Mrs. Malfoy! Oh, God, I don't even LIKE him. Why does everyone think that? No, no, no!! We already decided that we would never allow ourselves to be forced to marry each other. Our parents had discussed it. Draco was able to change his father's mind. Luckily...  
  
It is not sickening! He's smart! He's brilliant! Don't diss my man!  
  
~Pansy  
  
***  
  
Owl To: Ron Weasley, Gryffindor  
From: Harry Potter, Gryffindor  
  
First off, Ron, why didn't you just tell me this in the common room this morning? It would have saved me three quills........  
  
Damn! Woud have saved me FOUR quills.  
  
Secondly, Ron, I do not love your sister. I never have. I didn't mean to hurt her. I just couldn't find a better way to explain how I was feeling. I'm sorry, Ron. I didn't want to hurt her, but I couldn't think of what else to say.  
  
Wanting to remain friends,  
  
Harry  
  
***  
  
Owl To: Draco Malfoy, Slytherin  
From: Hermione Granger, Gryffindor  
  
Well, these are my selections. We don't necessarily have to use any of the ones that I chose. But this are the ones that I liked. If there's something you have in mind, just owl me back.  
  
1. "Can't Help Falling in Love with You" by A*Teens  
2. "Don't Mess with My Man" by Nivea and Jagged Edge  
3. "Could I Have This Kiss Forever?" by Whitney Houston and Enrique Iglesias.  
  
Pick one.  
  
~H. Granger  
  
***  
  
Owl To: Maryanne Brunswick, Ravenclaw  
From: Ginny Weasley, Gryffindor  
  
You're right. I must forget him. Just let it go. I don't need Harry J. Potter. Not one bit. I'll find someone else! I will! And you know what, I can!  
  
Well, I did sign up for the contest. I was planning on singing a love song and hoping it would make Harry realize his endless and true love for me and then we'd live happily ever after. I think I'm going to have to change the whole idea and reasoning behind this performance.  
  
I heard Hermione entered. I haven't really ever heard her sing. So, I don't know if she'll be competition or not. Knowing my luck, Harry will hear her sing and fall even deeper in love with her. Just my luck.  
  
~Ginny  
  
P.S. He IS gross, isn't he? He always looks like he's exhausted. It's not very charming. No wonder he never has a girlfriend. Yeeeccccchhh....  
  
*** 


	6. Then They're Gone Again

It was a Friday night. Hermione was pulling on a pair of blue jeans and a lavender jumper. She zipped up her black boots and combed her hair. She quickly put in her large silver hoop earrings before exiting the girls' dormitory.  
  
  
  
Harry and Ron were downstairs waiting for her. Ron was in a maroon sweater and a pair of black jeans, while Harry had on a green sweater and a pair of khakis. They each put on their cloaks and climbed out of the portrait hole.  
  
  
  
As 7th years, they had a privilege of visiting Hogsmeade on Friday and Saturday nights, provided they kept their grades up. It was a new privilege. Something one of the teachers from their previous year had suggested as a way for couples to actually get to go on dates. Yes, this was thought up by Fleur Delacour. But you knew that.  
  
  
  
The three Gryffindors walked out of Hogwarts and onto the path that led them to Hogsmeade. Torches lit up the pathway. They were actually allowed to walk their by themselves. Gasp.  
  
  
  
It was a chilly night and the stars were bright. And rhymes were becoming common. We hope that's only because that the students were adjusting to the cold air and that it would not be a permanent thing.  
  
  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron had left later than everyone else had and they preferred it that way. They were allowed to walk by themselves without the chatter of others.  
  
  
  
But tonight, they were not alone. Three other figures walked behind them. Three guesses who.   
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy picked up the pace and his entourage sped up. Hermione smiled at him slightly so as not to draw the attention of Harry and Ron. Draco nodded.  
  
***  
  
It happened to be Karaoke Night at Three Broomsticks. This happened to stun Hermione. She didn't think they knew about karaoke.  
  
  
  
She, Harry, and Ron settled into a booth and ordered their drinks. Ron and Harry began a heated conversation about......ta da, Britney Spears! Bet you didn't see THAT one coming. Hermione, after hearing this debate more than a hundred times, tuned out and glanced in the direction of the Slytherins. They seemed to be up to something....  
  
Over at the Slytherin table of Three Broomsticks, they were having a heated battle. Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Millicent, and Blaise were trying to persuade Draco to go up and sing karaoke.   
  
  
  
"No. Absolutely NOT," Draco said, shaking his head for emphasis.  
  
  
  
"Come on, Draco. You sing beautifully," Blaise said, using some of the Zabini charm, which was noted for never having the desired effect. In fact, it usually worked opposite of the way it was supposed to. Except, this time, it worked.  
  
  
  
"Really?" he said. He glanced at Granger. He'd show her.... "I'll do it." He stood up.  
  
  
  
"Hang on, Draco. We're not done yet," said Millicent.  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"Well," said Pansy, "you have to sing a duet."  
  
  
  
"A duet? Come off it," retorted Draco.  
  
  
  
"Go on, prove to us that you can. Prove to us you're a Slytherin," said Crabbe.  
  
  
  
"Fine," he said, look extremely pissed off. He was going to have to ask Granger. As much as he didn't want to, he didn't know who had a good voice and who didn't. Besides, it's not like any other girl would do it any way. And guys were not an option.  
  
  
  
He sighed and stalked up to the table with the D. Malfoy Stance to where the Dream Team sat, chatting. (Hermione had joined in when the conversation switched to giant spiders.) He stopped in front of the table.  
  
  
  
They stopped talking.  
  
  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy," said Weasley, maliciously. Somewhat.  
  
  
  
"Well, I wanted to talk to Granger here, if you two don't mind," he said, looking between Potter and Weasley.  
  
  
  
"Fine," she said. She followed Draco over to a secluded spot and crossed her arms over her chest. "What." It wasn't even a question. Rude..  
  
  
  
"Well, you see the Slytherins want me to sing a duet with someone...." he trailed off.  
  
  
  
"And how does this concern me?" she asked, her snappy tone not reaching her deep eyes. He looked into those eyes. They were deep and brown. He felt as though he could learn all the secrets of the universe just by staring into her eyes.   
  
  
  
"Well?" she snapped.  
  
  
  
"Uh, right..So, will you?"  
  
  
  
She sighed heavily. She really didn't seem to want to do this. "All right, but just this once."  
  
  
  
"Naturally."  
  
  
  
"Let's just get this over with."  
  
  
  
They begin to walk up to the stage. "Uh, Hermione, I just want to say, thanks," he said quietly.  
  
  
  
She looked up to him. "Your welcome," she said, smiling.  
  
  
  
For once, he smiled back.  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Are you two ready?" said Madam Rosmerta, who had set them up on stage.   
  
  
  
They had already picked out a song (all right, HERMIONE had already picked out a song because, to be quite frank, she could be scary....) and were getting situated before the curtain rose.  
  
  
  
Hermione gave a nervous smile to Draco. Realization hit him. Maybe Hermione had never sung in front of people? What if this was exactly what she never wanted to do? That's silly, hethought, she had signed up to for the vocal contest. Of course she wanted to.  
  
  
  
The curtains rose.  
  
  
  
The music began.  
  
  
  
It was too late to go back.  
  
  
  
Draco: Never knew I could feel like this  
  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
  
Every day I love you more and more  
  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
  
Telling me to give you everything  
  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
  
But I love you until the end of time  
  
Come what may  
  
Come what may  
  
I will love you until my dying day  
  
He reached out his hand and stroked her cheek lovingly. Afterall, it was only acting. She smiled under his touch and slid into his arms all the while singing.  
  
Hermione: Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
  
It all revolves around you  
  
They turned to face each other, singing.  
  
  
  
Both: And there's no mountain too high  
  
No river too wide  
  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
  
Storm clouds may gather  
  
And storms may collide  
  
But I love you until the end of time  
  
Come what mayCome what may  
  
I will love you until my dying day  
  
  
  
Oh, come what may, come what may  
  
I will love you, I will love you  
  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
  
Come what may  
  
Come what may  
  
I will love you until my dying day  
  
  
  
The music stopped. They looked at each other. Draco was caught up in eyes once more. The people around them didn't exist for him. He wanted to kiss her, only he didn't know why. The idea of kissing her and holding her would not go away. It was beginning to become hard to fight. He couldn't kiss her in front of Potter and Weasley. He couldn't. It would ruin her. They would be furious. Who cares though? Hermione would. Very much so. You can't kiss her, Malfoy, you can't. You want her to hate you forever? Do you? DO YOU??  
  
  
  
"Malfoy, will you please let me go?" she asked innocently. It was then Draco realized that he had his arms around her waist. He dropped them. "Of course."  
  
  
  
She turned and walked to edge of the stage. Potter was there. He held his arms up and caught her as she slid down off the stage. 


	7. They'll Tell to You

Ginny flipped through the many sheets of music, trying to select two. But, she could not even find one that she remotely liked. It was all so very discouraging.  
  
  
  
She glanced at the pile of music on top of her Herbology 6 book. She didn't want to look through those. There were rentals from Hermione. And, we all know how Ginny feels about Hermione. They lay untouched, collecting dust. Ginny smiled. Hermione could dust her music for all she cared.   
  
  
  
She sighed. She roughly picked up the music and began to sift through it.  
  
  
  
No. No. Ugh, definitely not. Maybe. No! No. No. No. Possibly. Are you kidding? No. Yeah, right. No. No. No. No.   
  
  
  
Ginny stopped.  
  
  
  
This was it.  
  
  
  
Ginny grinned as she read through the lyrics. This song would be perfect. She'd show Granger and Potter.....  
  
***  
  
Hermione pulled out a sheet of music and handed it to Draco.  
  
  
  
"'The Phantom of the Opera Medley'?" he said, an eyebrow arching up. He began to flip through the pages.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Is that a problem?" she asked sweetly.  
  
  
  
"Isn't it sort of..." he trailed off.  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"Long," he finished.  
  
  
  
"Of course not!" she exclaimed. "Are there any other problems?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah," he said, sounding a little miffed. "We don't need another danceless song. Let's just decide on a song and get a dance so we can finish this already!"  
  
  
  
"Draco, Malfoy, ferret boy of my heart, remember we need to practice our range and other things. It'll be fun," she said, enthusiastically.  
  
  
  
"Don't call me that," he said, his voice icy.  
  
  
  
"Don't call you what?" she snapped.  
  
  
  
"Ferret boy of your heart. I don't like it."  
  
  
  
"Fine. I'll just be sure to add another thing to the "Don'ts of Malfoy" code," she snapped angrily.  
  
  
  
"What is your problem?"  
  
  
  
"MY problem?" she asked, her voice rising.  
  
  
  
"Yeah," he snapped furiously. "Your problem. Your issues. Do you think people have fun working with you? You overwork everyone! You're so bossy and arrogant.'No one is as good as Granger.' My ass, all right?"  
  
  
  
"Malfoy, you are one self-absorbed, pale, arrogant snob and a disgrace to the other students of Hogwarts! You shame the name 'wizard.' You make people look bad just because it makes you feel good! Well, hear me out, I won't have it! No, I won't!"  
  
  
  
"No said you had to take it, Granger. Just go and cry to Potter and Weasel about it. Your boyfriends. Go and cry to your boyfriends! Tell me now, which one did you sleep with first? Eh?"  
  
  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped. Did people really think like that? Did they think she was playing Harry and Ron?  
  
  
  
She opened her mouth to retaliate.  
  
***  
  
Harry walked over to where Ron was sitting. He noticed something peculiar. Ron was reading. Ron usually only read when he absolutely had to. Strange.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Ron," he said, flopping into the armchair beside Ron. "Want to play some chess?"  
  
  
  
Ron sat and continued to read. It was a chess book. An old one.  
  
  
  
"Ron?"  
  
  
  
Silence.  
  
  
  
"Let's play some chess, Ron."  
  
  
  
Silence.  
  
  
  
"Is that a good book?"  
  
  
  
Silence.  
  
  
  
"Ronald Arthur Weasley, you put that book down right this minute and look at me when I'm talking to you!" he shrieked, imitating Mrs. Weasley.  
  
  
  
This usually dissolved Ron into a fit of giggles, which were quite disturbing. Now, he did nothing. Said nothing. Emotionless. It was like Ron couldn't hear him.  
  
  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Ginny step out of the girls' dormitory and then rush back inside. The door slammed.  
  
  
  
Harry sighed and exited the common room.  
  
***  
  
Owl to: Ginny Weasley  
  
From: Maryanne Brunswick  
  
Gin-  
  
Did you hear about what happened on Friday night? Well, if you haven't, here's the gossip:  
  
  
  
It was Karaoke Night at Three Broomsticks. The Slytherins bet that Malfoy couldn't sing a note or a song on stage. So, Malfoy goes off to Granger. He chats her up. They get on stage and sing a love song! By the end of the song, they were all over each other! Kissing and such. Harry practically had to pull her off him!   
  
  
  
Can you believe it? The little whore...  
  
~Maryanne  
  
***  
  
Neville couldn't stop thinking about her. Her beautiful hair, her gorgeous brown eyes, freckled skin so creamy and...ahem, freckly. Her petite body rushing through the corridors, books in arm.  
  
  
  
She was his every thought. Even when he was thinking about his Herbology homework, she managed to creep in. Always.   
  
  
  
He longed to know her secrets. To be the one she told them to would be ecstasy for him. To be with her forever and ever would be bliss. Endless love. Neverending love. Eternal love. Everlasting love. Uhhhh.....Well, that's it. Whatever you'd like to call it. It was there within him, and he was bursting to give it to her.  
  
***  
  
Owl to: Parvati Patil  
  
From: Padma Patil  
  
Did you see what happened on Friday night? Hermione Granger walked right up to Draco Malfoy! They flirted like hell and they kissed! There were also singing on the stage and practically drooling all over each other. Can you believe it? I never thought Hermione would has so little sense.  
  
  
  
So, ask Hermione if they are together or not. I'm not sure what's true or not. I'm not even sure if what I heard ever did happen. I heard all this from Janet Stallon, so, who knows right?  
  
Your loving twin,  
  
Padma  
  
****  
  
Hermione turned away from Draco, ashamed at what she had said. She had always thought that she was a good person. Now she proved to be no better than Malfoy himself.   
  
  
  
She trudged over to the window and looked out. She was disappointed in herself. She was going to have to punish herself. But, how should she does it this time?  
  
  
  
Behind her, Draco Malfoy stood stunned, unable to grasp that she had just said that he thought she'd said. He didn't think she knew those kinds of words. Or, how to use them.  
  
  
  
He felt somewhat offended by what she had said. Who wouldn't, right? But, yet, for some reason, he wasn't upset or angry. In fact, he seemed to understand where she was coming from.   
  
  
  
For one, he was an annoying git. He admitted it. Sometimes he was even annoyed with himself. His parents were a disappointment compared to what he heard about other parents. So she got him there too. And he was uptight, pale, egotistical, fag-like, crude, a liar, a prat, a git, a prick, a jerkoff, an asshole, a fucking asshole, a bastard, likely to be a crude power-hungry lord of death and destruction, not to mention pasty.  
  
  
  
But really, that wasn't all bad, was it?   
  
  
  
.....  
  
  
  
How was he supposed to know?  
  
  
  
So, she got him there too. No wonder she was the top of their class....  
  
  
  
But, she was wrong in one area.  
  
  
  
No, wait, two.  
  
  
  
One, he was not, contrary popular belief, going to be a deatheater, But, he wasn't going to be a deathregurgitator, either.   
  
  
  
Let's take a moment out of how time listening to Draco's thoughts to learn a vocabulary word which will be on the quiz at the end of the chapter. Deathregurgitator- the Dark term for 'good guy.'  
  
  
  
Carry on.  
  
  
  
Two, he did care about somebody. That he knew was true.   
  
  
  
Slightly.  
  
  
  
There are, as you know, varying degrees of 'caring for.' Draco's type was very small and minuscule. Teeny tiny. He did care for some, though! Honest. But, Hell would freeze over AND Potter would finally admit his love for Granger before he'd tell. And that, ladies and gentleman, is a fact.  
  
*****  
  
A.N Because of the fight, I need you to choose a song from below for Hermione to sing and one for Draco to sing. Tell me in a review.  
  
Draco-  
  
1. 7 Days by Craig David  
  
2. Every Other Time by LFO  
  
3. All or Nothing By O Town  
  
4. Fill Me In by Craig David  
  
5. Like I Love You by Justin Timberlake  
  
6. Bump, Bump, Bump by B2K  
  
7. I've Got You by Marc Anthony  
  
8. Hangin' By a Moment by Lifehouse  
  
9. I knew I Love You by Savage Garden  
  
10. Crazy for This Girl by Evan and Jarron  
  
11. Summer Girls by LFO  
  
12. When the Lights Go Out by Five  
  
13. Differences by Ginuwine  
  
14. I Need to Know by Marc Anthony  
  
Hermione-  
  
1. Angel by Sarah McLachlan  
  
2. Angel of Mine by Monica  
  
3. No Scrubs by TLC  
  
4. Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton  
  
5. Love Don't Cost a Thing by J. Lo  
  
6. I'm Glad by J. Lo  
  
7. Loving You by J. Lo  
  
8. Still by J. Lo  
  
9. I Think I'm in Love with You by Jessica Simpson  
  
10. AM to PM by Christina Milian  
  
11. Never Had a Dream Come True by S Club 7  
  
12. More Than a Woman by Aaliyah  
  
13. Standing Still by Jewel 


	8. Some Lovin' Story

Three weeks had passed since Hermione and Draco's fight. Neither of the two had spoken or acknowledged each other in any way. It was quite sad for all of us who have to sit here and witness their misery. I mean, we all know they're meant for each other. Or maybe not. But then again, this could be a test. Could the set aside their differences for the sake of music? What about love? Well, obviously not.   
  
  
  
When I said they did not acknowledge each other, that was a lie. They did speak to each other. Just not the things that will welcome a budding romance. They said more hateful and cruel words to each now than they ever had before. No one knows who started it. Guess it doesn't matter.  
  
  
  
As it turns out, the contest was in three days. So much for actually being prepared for this.   
  
  
  
Oh yeah, in case you didn't hear, the prize for the winning group or soloist was a record deal with Lumos, Inc., which, for all of you who are not in the 'in' crowd, is considered to be one of the most well-respected of all wizarding record labels. The success rate for a group coming from them was at least 50% higher than at any other label.   
  
***  
  
Draco lived his life in confusion. In his younger years things were more definite, yet still confusing. But, never like this. He despised Granger, yes. Loathed, really. But, he couldn't get their fight out of his head. He went over it a hundred times, trying to figure out where he went wrong.  
  
  
  
But, more important than that, he wanted to win. He wanted to win that contest. He always had. Even before Granger had asked him. It seemed to him that they had split. Oh well. Three days was enough to get him two songs, right? Right?   
  
  
  
Who was he kidding. He need Granger to help him. She wouldn't even have to sing. But, she loved to sing. That was her passion. She would never speak to him anyway.  
  
  
  
He would have to do it on his own. Or, he could show Granger that he was serious about music, which she seemed to think that he wasn't, since she had called him a music-hating, pasty, freak of Slytherin. Oh, she also called him 'spawn of Satan' regularly too. Whatever that meant.  
  
  
  
He could do it without her. No problem. Easy peasy. He smirked. He'd show her.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Hermione slumped into the armchair beside Harry. He looked at her, concern etched across his face.  
  
  
  
"Hermione, you're not still upset over losing your partner, are you?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"No, of course not," she said. "It's just that I really wanted to sing this. To do this. It's not fair."  
  
  
  
"Well, can't you try to do it yourself?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"I could never..Not enough time..." she trailed off. "No...I could..I could learn it. Three days is enough time!" She stood up. "I will enter by myself!"   
  
  
  
She headed towards the portrait hole but stopped. She turned around slowly. "Harry..." she said softly. "I..I know I haven't been a very good friend to you lately. I'm sorry. I mean, with Ron not talking to you and all. I've been awful. And all the help you've been to me! Oh, Harry!"   
  
  
  
She practically threw herself at him. It caught him off guard, but he liked it. He wrapped his arms around her and breathed in her scent of ink, paper, and old bindings. She reminded him of a book. A book that gets better with age.   
  
  
  
"No, Hermione, you've been a wonderful friend," he said to her hair. "A guy couldn't hope to meet a better friend or girl, for that matter. It's just too bad your partner didn't realize that, otherwise he wouldn't have let you go."  
  
  
  
"Oh, Harry," she said, blushing. She enjoyed being in his arms. It took away all her pain and sadness. Her unhappiness drifted away. Relief filled her. In his arms she felt like she could do anything. Anything at all. She could learn that music in three days for sure.   
  
  
  
She was so lucky to have a good friend like Harry. 


	9. They'll Tell to You

Hermione glided down the corridor. Yes, she was gliding. It was for practice, of course. You can't just walk across a stage where you are about to sing. You must glide. Well, it worked for "Gracie Lou Freebush" in "Miss Congeniality." Then again, she had a gun...  
  
  
  
She was on her way to breakfast. She was armed with a wand in her hand. If anyone tried to stop her from getting to the Great Hall they would be hexed into next year.   
  
  
  
She sat down beside Harry and grabbed the closest pancakes. She squirted the fat-free syrup onto them in large amounts. Before picking up her fork, she smiled devilishly.  
  
  
  
"Hermione, are you okay?" asked Harry, watching her devour the pancakes at the speed of light.  
  
  
  
"Fine," she replied, wiping the syrup off her cheek. She smiled at him. "Much better now."  
  
  
  
Harry smiled back, his heart pounding.  
  
  
  
"Are you nervous about tomorrow?"  
  
  
  
"Of course," she replied, reaching for the waffles. She began to cut up to waffles in perfect square shapes. She buttered them and added the syrup.  
  
  
  
"Do you want some strawberries?" he asked softly, the small bowl of strawberries in his right hand.  
  
  
  
"Oh yes! Thank you, Harry." She spooned some strawberries onto her waffles. She set the bowl down and began to eat.  
  
  
  
Harry could only watch in amazement.  
  
  
  
Of course, he was not the only one.  
  
  
  
There was one other, you see.  
  
  
  
He was blonde.  
  
  
  
He was tall.  
  
  
  
Brooding.  
  
  
  
A Slytherin.  
  
  
  
Am I forgetting anything?  
  
  
  
Oh yes, he was pasty.  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy, the amazing, broody, pasty, tall, blonde ferret-thing. Now, cower in fear at the sound of his name!  
  
  
  
Never mind..  
  
  
  
He was watching the entire escapade from his spot between Crabbe and Goyle at the Slytherin table. Pansy sat close by, chatting with Blaise and Millicent.   
  
  
  
This was terribly un-Hermione-like, he concluded. Hermione was not an eater! Not like this at least. Sure she ate, but not like that! Well, she never did it when he was watching. Not that he watched often. Back to the situation.  
  
  
  
He couldn't see how she could fit all that food in her petit frame. It was...wrong. She was too..well, graceful and dainty to be eating like that. None of the girls he knew ate like that, with the except of Blaise, but that was a completely different story.  
  
  
  
Well, Hermione wasn't exactly like other girls. That was why he missed working with her. He missed their debates about History of Magic after practices. Intellectual stimulation, he kept telling himself. He missed the way she cracked her knuckles when she was nervous or thinking hard. He had tried to get her to stop, but he found it to cute and gave up. Not to mention the fact that it was nearly impossible to get her to stop.  
  
  
  
He continued to watch her as she downed French toast, an apple, and three slices of toast. But soon his chance to watch her without anyone noticing was coming to an end. Potter was escorting her to her next class.   
  
  
  
He might as well wear a sign, Draco thought moodily. It's obvious enough.  
  
  
  
The blonde Slytherin stood up and performed his trademark walk over to where the "Dynamic Duo" stood, digging through Hermione's bag looking for her "lucky" quill.  
  
  
  
By this time, they were in a mostly deserted corridor. The perfect place for insulting.  
  
  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Hogwarts most famous couple," he sneered. "Out for a morning walk around the rest of us common people?"  
  
  
  
Potter blushed slightly, but performed his trademark defiant stance.  
  
  
  
Gra–Hermione glared at him.   
  
  
  
"Malfoy, why don't you put your mouth where your arse is so that we don't have to hear it?" Potter retorted icily.   
  
  
  
Icily? Wow, Potter, have you been practicing in front of a mirror?  
  
  
  
"Well, I would, except that I much prefer it where it is. I mean, how else am I going to kiss all the pretty girls that come to me in the night? Isn't that right, Her–Granger?"  
  
  
  
Draco could feel the heat radiating off of her face. Her eye began to twitch. She looked like she was having a seizure, Draco concluded, beginning to wonder which body part was going to be injured this time.   
  
  
  
He didn't have to wait long.   
  
****  
  
He had to conclude that it hurt a lot more this time than the last. Apparently, the bookworm had been lifting weights ever since 4th year or so just to prepare for hitting him again. He had to admit she was pretty good at hit.   
  
  
  
At this rate, he was going to have to eat breakfast all over again.  
  
  
  
He pushed himself off the cold floor. Leaning up against the wall, he checked his body for any serious injuries. Apart from his pride and stomach, he was fine.  
  
  
  
He'd better find a good excuse to give McGonagall for being late.. 


	10. That Their Love Is True

Friday, December 12th, arrived with much excitement. The day of the contest had finally decided to grace the students with its   
  
presence. Dumbledore gave all the students a day off from classes to prepare their acts and, if they weren't going to be in the   
  
competition, to give others much needed moral support. Everyone, teachers and students alike, rejoiced at a well-deserved break. All   
  
except for Snape, who was quite pissed off at the idea of giving students off for music.  
  
Now, let us see how our hero is doing.   
  
Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, sat at a small table in the library, studying. Well, thinking thoughtfully. He was thinking of Hermione Granger, his best friend, the brainy little witch who had saved him so many times. She would never know how she had saved him. She showed him affection. She hugged him and encouraged him. She stuck by him with he was an arse. He would never ever find another woman that could ever replace her, he knew. He--  
  
Oh, pardon? Draco Malfoy? Hero? Oh, yes! On to Draco...  
  
Draco Malfoy swore under his breath. He was going over his piece once more. It was going quite well, except for the fact that the piano was not exactly listening to a word he was telling it. It didn't like him, he concluded. It only liked Hermione.  
  
Which, Draco himself could understand. Afterall, he only liked Hermione too.  
  
Whoa. Where did that come from? Malfoy, snap out of it! She's a Muggleborn! Whoa! Wait? What's happened to me? What happened to the Muggle/Mudblood hater? The one who hates Granger will all his heart and soul?   
  
He moved, Draco decided. Just when he really needed him.   
  
He sighed. This was going to be a long night.  
  
******  
  
Hermione nervously tugged at her blouse. She glanced at her peers standing around her warming up. She noted the cool looks on their faces and envied them. She wished her heart wasn't pounding so. She sighed. It WAS too bad that it wasn't beating the tempo of her song, but that couldn't be helped. It would've been nice.  
  
Draco Malfoy bumped into her as he walked past. He didn't apologize and she didn't expect him to. He was just the same as always. How could she have ever thought that he could be different? It just proved the point that people don't change. Ron still obsessed over Quidditch. Harry still was flaky and quiet about his feelings. Ginny was still talking about breaking the hearts of every male student in the school. Neville still was forgetful and still was afraid of Snape. She, Hermione, was still a bookworm and an overachiever.  
  
  
  
The door opened and Dumbledore entered. He looked quiet excited to be starting the festivities. He smiled brightly at them all. The contestants smiled weakly in reply.   
  
  
  
"Here in my hand I have the order of performance," the headmaster of the school told them all with too much enthusiasm. " Miss Hermione Granger, you're first."  
  
  
  
Miss Hermione Granger's stomach fell to her feet. 


	11. And Then They'll Go

Hermione could hardly listen to Dumbledore's little speech explaining the rules of the contest. Her nerves were overreacting. These people wouldn't hate her if she screwed up. Honestly, what did THEY care? And since WHEN did Hermione Granger EVER allow herself to be affected by petty gossip! Hmph!  
  
Even so, as Dumbledore introduced her, she couldn't help but feel sick to her stomach. So, enters Helpful Friend...Yes, folks, enter Harry Potter. Harry placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and handed her a beautiful rose. She smiled up at him, feeling better. "Thanks," she whispered.  
  
He grinned in a foolish way. "Knock 'em dead," he said, and planted a light kiss on her cheek.  
  
She managed to say thanks before he gave her a little shove out onto the stage.   
  
Hermione had not been expecting such a crowd. Yes, about a thousand students attended Hogwarts, but really, where that many really SUPPOSED to come? Ha, no.  
  
There was polite applause and she heard someone (most likely Ron) shout, "GO HERMIONE! ROCK THE SOCKS!" She grinned; Ron would never truly understand Muggle terminology.   
  
She gave a slight nod to the playerless piano. A slow ballad came out from within the instrument, and Hermione took this as a sign to start.   
  
"Some say love it is a river that drowns the tender reed," she sang softly, trying to remember all of the moves and expressions she had rehearsed over and over again. "Some say love it is a razor that leaves your soul to bleed."  
  
She heard four or five male voices whoop. A quick glance proved it to be her Gryffindor boys, cheering her on. Feeling braver, she went on, " Some say love it is a hunger, an endless aching need.  
  
"I say love, it is a flower, and you, its only seed. It's the heart araid of breaking that never learns to live." Her voice was clear and strong. Just like she had rehearsed so many times.  
  
Draco stared at the brown-haired Gryffindor. He knew she could sing, but he never knew she could do it would such passion. Or, he never knew that it could take him over so. He felt like putty. Hell, he WAS putty. Silly putty. And Hermione was the child to mold him any way she wanted.   
  
"It's the dream afraid of waking that never takes the chance. It's the one who won't be taken who can not seem to give, and the soul afraid of dyin' that never learns to live."  
  
Harry smiled at Ron, with a look of "See, I TOLD you she could sing." He looked back at her, the little bushy-haired witch. How she had changed over the years. Grown up, lost only part of her interest in homework (he was still convinced that she was still married to it, if the ring on her finger was any indication, which glittered in the light...The ring, that is.)   
  
"When the night has been too lonely and the road has been too long, and you think that love is only for lucky and the strong, just remember in the winter far beneath the bitter snows lies the seed that with the sun's love, in the spring, becomes the rose."  
  
As Hermione finished her song, Draco couldn't help but think along the same lines as Harry Potter. (I know; Very shocking.) He was thinking about how she'd changed. How different she was. Entranced by her different attitude, he watched her bow and bow and blush to the applause she was receiving. She eventually went back behind the curtain. Draco followed.  
  
He thought he would've been the first person to congratulate her, but he was not. Someone had beaten him. It figures, he thought. Might as well tie my shoe...  
  
In Slytherin terms, spying, eavesdropping, whatever else you like to call it.   
  
"Hermione, you were brilliant," Harry was gushing.   
  
'What a lovesick puppy,' Draco thought, disgusted. 'Doesn't he realize that he's not good eno---  
  
'Oops...Well, I suppose that was out of line,' Draco's thoughts continued. 'But, while we're already thinking about it...Who IS good enough for her? Me? No...'  
  
Draco pushed away his thoughts and went back to concentrating on...tying his shoe...  
  
"Thanks, Harry. And thank you for the flowers; How sweet of you!"   
  
'Ack, he got her a whole bouquet?' Draco's mind could not let this go without comment. 'Tactless prat...ANYONE can woo a girl with flowers...Hmph'...  
  
Sure, Draco. Sure.  
  
"You deserve it, Hermione. But, there's something else I want to give you."  
  
'And what is that? Love? Children? A new broomstick?' Draco's mind suggested, obviously pissed off.  
  
"Oh, what is that Harry?"  
  
"This..."  
  
Draco jerked up to peak in the room. Harry was placing a kiss on her lips.   
  
'That...that...grrrrrrrr....'  
  
Calm down, Draco..  
  
Harry put his arms around her waist and kissed her again. Hermione gently pushed him back.   
  
"Harry!"  
  
His arms went back to their usual place at his side. He turned beet red. "I...umm....Hermione, I'm so sorry...I..."  
  
She put a finger to his lips. "No, I'm sorry," she said quietly.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
She looked up into his eyes. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I can't give you what you want."  
  
Draco strained to hear what was going on. He glared at the other contestant who were giving him strange looks. "Beat it!" he whispered fiercely. "Can't you see I'm TRYING to tie my shoe!?"  
  
Harry stared at Hermione, sadness in his eyes. He didn't want to make her feel bad, but it was hard. "There's someone else?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Draco vowed to hex this person into next millenia.  
  
Harry nodded. "Be seeing you, then."  
  
Hermione nodded. "Harry, you're still my best friend. No matter what."  
  
He nodded. "Thanks."  
  
"And..."  
  
Draco cursed. He couldn't hear what she was saying...If he could get his head in the door.  
  
Draco nearly hit the ceiling when he felt two fingers tapping him on the shoulder. Heart pounding, he turned to face the Headmaster.  
  
"Uh, hullo, professor," he said, taking deep breaths to slow his poor heart.  
  
"Tying your shoe, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Uh, yeah..."  
  
"You're up next."  
  
"Okay..." 


	12. And They'll Court Another

Draco thanked God, Buddha, and all the others gods in the world that he was not directly after Hermione. A) It was a very difficult act to follow, and B) he got to learn some crucial information about her current love life situation and exactly how she felt about Potter.   
  
'Aha, sucker!' he thought fiendishly. 'Potter you fool!'  
  
Now, Draco would have preferred to have been eavesdropping, but the show must go on, he supposed. And not to mention the fact that Hermione must see him perform.  
  
He was actually hoping that Hermione would hear him sing and fall desperately, madly, passionately in love with him and his gorgeous voice. But, let's be reasonable, like that was ever going to happen. As he may have failed to mention before, he was a dreamer, prone to great bouts of daydreaming that often left him depressed. It's not his fault that he usually daydreamed about having a wonderful night love with the lead singer in the Weird Sisters. But, all in all, it was disappointing and depressing. Maybe that was why he was... cranky. Yes, that's the word for it.  
  
Whatever the exact terminology, Draco was it. His father, of course, did not take to dreaming.   
  
"Son, no dreaming!" and "There are more important things that this 'dreaming'" "Like what, Father?" "Torturing people, son, torturing people."  
  
That could be why he was such a sadist.  
  
Or, it could be because he liked black.   
  
Whatever the reason for that was, well, he couldn't be bothered anyway. He had to win the love of the Bushy One, Miss Ink-Stained-Fingers. Fwaha!  
  
Draco had confidence in abundance (with the exception of when Hermione gazed at him...It was the one time when he really needed it and it was the one time where he really lost it), which made walking out onto the stage, preparing to wow the woman you love much easier that it would be for someone like Harry Potter, but still, it was nerve racking.  
  
Draco smirked as the piano began. He could see her with her two silly little friends. He would show them.   
  
"If I can reach the stars   
  
Pull one down for you, Shine it on my heart. So you could see the truth:"  
  
He searched the crowds for Hermione. There she was, sitting there between Potter and Weasley, trying to maintain an icey expression.  
  
"That this love I have inside  
  
Is everything it seems.  
  
But for now I find  
  
It's only in my dreams."  
  
Her eyes were wide and he stared into them, trying to lose himself in them. He was always more real when this happened. He didn't feel the need to perform.  
  
"And I can change the world,  
  
I will be the sunlight in your universe.  
  
You would think my love was really something good,  
  
Baby if I could change the world."  
  
He was beginning to get into the song, and he was beginning to get to her. She no longer glared at him, but simply looked on, as if intrigued.   
  
"And if I could be king,  
  
Even for a day,I'd take you as my queen;  
  
I'd have it no other way.  
  
"And our love would rule  
  
This kingdom we had made.  
  
Till then I'd be a fool,  
  
Wishing for the day...  
  
That I can change the world,  
  
I would be the sunlight in your universe.  
  
You would think my love was really something good,  
  
Baby if I could change the world.  
  
Baby if I could change the world."  
  
She gazed at him, and he felt his heart pound. He'd never felt quite like this with anyone else. How did she do it? This simple, little Muggleborn. How did she make him forget everything?  
  
"I could change the world,  
  
I would be the sunlight in your universe.  
  
You would think my love was really something good,  
  
Baby if I could change the world.  
  
Baby if I could change the world.  
  
Baby if I could change the world."  
  
Draco took one last look at Hermione before exiting the stage. Only time would be able to tell if she would understand what he meant. On the way back to the dressing rooms, Draco found himself in an unusual predicament. There were girls everywhere, shrieking for him. Of course, his confidence told him that this was only natural. But, logic said another. This was strange. Why? They weren't just Slytherins. There were Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and even Gryffindors. Cheering for HIM. And you know what else? They were chanting. They were chanting: "Draco. Draco. Draco." and so on. And there was screaming...And fainting...And sighing...Ah, sweet fame. Sweet girls...Sweet love....  
  
Of course, this wasn't important because he didn't see Hermione's bushy little head in the group of his new-found groupies. Damn. Oh, well. There were plenty of other girls to fawn over him. He really didn't want his love to FAWN over him, did he?   
  
Maybe just a little.   
  
"I, ahem, must have done something you all like..."  
  
Squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! 


	13. And That's the Love

"Students, I will announce the finalists from yesterday in just a moment. But, I would like it known that you all did a wonderful job and the faculty and I are very proud to have such talented young people amongst us. Now, the finalists will compete on the first Saturday of April. While this seems like a lot of time, homework and studying for exams will begin to take up a lot of your time. I trust you to keep up with your studies."  
  
Hermione grimaced. If she made it, how would she be able to make sure she studied enough? What would happen if she didn't give it 300%? She shuddered at the thought.  
  
"It is my pleasure to announce that the finalists are: Padma Patil, Orla Quirke, Ernie MacMillan, Draco Malfoy, and Hermione Granger."  
  
Hermione smiled, as her friends and fellow Gryffindors cheered for her. Ron clapped her on the back and Harry gave her a sweet look and covered her hand with his.   
  
Across the Hall, Draco was smirking and looking quite pleased with himself. Obviously, now, Hermione would notice him. Of course she would. She could only go so long before she would yet again be tortured by him. This he knew she knew. But, their next meet up, he hoped, would not involve torturing...Unless it was torturing Weasel...or Potter...Something like that.   
  
Hermione saw him sitting at the bench, in the cold. Her vision was blurred by the hundreds of little snow flakes that were attaching themselves to her eyelashes. But even so, she could still see him in all his moody, brooding glory.  
  
She cleared her throat and he looked up. "Hello," she said softly, folding her arms across her chest. "Fancy meeting you here."  
  
"Granger, your pathetic attempts at small talk disgust me."  
  
"I was not aware that I disgusted you."  
  
He stared up at her. She hugged herself tightly, her cheeks pink with the cold and snowflakes melting on her head. "You don't; That's the problem."  
  
She moved to sit next to him. He scooted over just enough to allow her some place to stick her bum. She looked around, admiring the scenery. "I was thinking...."  
  
"That is something you seem to do often, but go on...."  
  
"Yes, well, I was thinking that maybe we could...well...."  
  
"Well, what, Granger?"  
  
"I mean, we worked together, right? So, why don't we, well, do that now."  
  
"...Meaning...?" he asked, waving his hands around in a pratly way.  
  
"Don't be dim, Malfoy, I want us back as a partnership. I want us to, well, win."  
  
He had been expecting a little bit more than "I want us to win." Jeez, how hard was it get a little lovin'?  
  
"So, we do this competition...And then what?"  
  
She looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"   
  
His eyes widened and he leapt up. "You want to know what I mean, Granger? Well, let me tell you, I want more than to win a damn competition. That's what I want."  
  
Her face was the epitome of cool and calm. "Really, Malfoy. What else do you want?"   
  
"I want you, damn it."  
  
"I see."  
  
"I understand there is someone else, but if you give me a few days, that won't be a problem."  
  
She looked down at her lap and fidgeted up a bit. She took a few calming breaths and said, "I...Oh!" and flung herself at him. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.  
  
"Ack, Granger! What is this?"  
  
"This is me showing affection, Malfoy."  
  
"Well, less squeezing, more kissing."  
  
She obliged with quick, brief kiss.   
  
Her face was so red that all the snowflakes within a seven inch radius were melting.  
  
"Shy?"  
  
"Malfoy, must you ask?"  
  
"First kiss?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
After Draco had kissed her once or twice, they decided to stop and plot out what they were going to for the next part of the competition. (In reality, Draco was beginning to get a little too warm. Hermione's blushing was scary.)  
  
"What are you thinking?" he asked, stroking her ink-stained fingers.  
  
"Well, there is one from this movie that I saw a few years back. We could come up with a really great dance for it."  
  
"Tell me more," he said, as he began to kiss her fingers.  
  
"All right.." 


	14. That They Had for You

The fact that new people are still reading (and enjoying!) this story amazed me beyond all reason. I think I might be able to pull (out of my ass) the wit that created it. It was my fear when I looked back on it several times that I would never been able to replicate the same feel for it. It _has_ been nearly a year since I wrote anything sort of fanfiction. However, I (since August) have been playing on a Harry Potter RPG and believe that I may be able to come back and bring this story to completion. That being said, much of what I had originally planned for it is gone from my memory. And after reading it, I realize there are many loose ends that will need tying. Wish me luck, loves. I will do my best.

Pre-OOTP, Pre-HBP. Yeah, it's old-school. Or is it old-skool?

* * *

"Ouch!" Hermione yelped. This was getting ridiculous. "Malfoy, pay attention. At the rate you're going we won't be competing!"

Not again, he thought. Didn't she realize that his seemingly inflated ego was merely a fraction of the size and liable to be crushed with her harsh words?

"_Malfoy, you prat!"_

Apparently not.

It was nearing April, and Hermione and Draco were losing patience with each other. Hermione was mad because Draco because he wouldn't learn the steps. Draco was mad because Hermione wouldn't kiss him.

It was not that Hermione didn't have minor feelings for the pratboy, it was just that they were being drowned by determination, perseverance, and a strong will. She had given this task the same emphasis as she gave her homework, leaving little-to-no affectionate attention left for Draco.

Draco did not like this. He refused to come second. It wasn't his in blood and it certainly wasn't his style. Malfoys don't lose.

Nevertheless, Hermione could be scary during rehearsals, so he would merely nod and promise to do better. Dignity and valiance would have to step aside for self-preservation.

"Darling Hermione, love of my life, woman of my existence, fruit of my world, I must apologize once _again_ for that, ah, little mishap," he replied eloquently. Surely this would merit a kiss. Yes, he was a suck-up, but didn't he do it wonderfully, in a pasty, sleazy sort of way?

She replied by smacking him.

What had he done to deserve this?

* * *

Ronald Weasley sat arguing with himself over a chess move. He couldn't _lose_. It wasn't his style (at least in chess, with everything else it was a given). For a brief moment, he thought of feigning a broken leg. His opponent would see through that, though, surely. 

Just as he was about to make some sort of move, anything to break the tension, his ex-best friend Harry loudly burst into the common room, breaking his concentration.

Too angry to remember that he wasn't speaking to Harry (on account of how Harry had treated Ginny, in case you forgot), Ron stood up and yelled, "Thanks a lot, Harry! You broke my concentration! My game is _ruined!_ _RUINED_! Do you have any idea how long it took me to come up with the idea move? You made me forget it!"

Harry blinked, dropping his book bag on the ground. "Ron, you're not playing with anyone," he said quietly. "You do know that, right?"

Ron sat down quickly, still glaring. "Yes, I do, thank you very much," he said with a hmph.

"That's all that matters, I guess."

The two boys sat quietly for a few moments, each looking around at a painting with great interest. Mind you, these two had no appreciation for art and these pictures were asleep.

"So…." Ron began, twiddling his thumbs.

"Yeah…" agreed Harry, ever the conversationalist.

Ron was about to make another idiotic remark, when Ginny floated into the room. Yes, she floated. With glee. Or ecstasy. Or a drug trip.

"What's with you?" Ron asked, staring at his sister with an arched eyebrow.

"I, oh, Ron," she said in a sing-song voice. "I have a date to the dance!"

Harry and Ron looked at each other. _What_ dance?

"Gin, what dance are you talking about?" Harry asked, praying this was merely some drug-induced hallucination of hers. "It can't be a Yule Ball…"

"…Yeah," said Ron, sound equally stupid. "It's not Christmas…

She quickly snapped out of her dazed and happy mood. "No, you prats. The end of the year dance? In honor of the seventh years? Don't you remember Dumbledore talking about it at breakfast yesterday?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other. Who talked during breakfast? Who had the time?

"So, Ginny," Ron began, trying to sound like a cool, older brother, "why did you get a date so early and what is his name?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Because it's a week after the competition." Shaking her head, she turned and left the room, muttering, "Dunces."

After she had left, Ron sat back and groaned. "We have to get dates, mate? Why? _Why?_"

"Because life hates us," said Harry, who, for all that he could handle Voldemort and large bands of angry men in cloaks waving sticks, planned to fake sick for _this_ dance.

"And she didn't even tell me his _name_."

* * *

Focus, Draco told himself. Focus. Be suave. Be cool. Mind you, being cool while wearing a black leotard was virtually impossible. (Draco firmly believed that Hermione wanted to have sex with him regardless of what she said. No girl puts a guy in a black leotard without wanting something kinky.) However, Draco was a dreamer and wisher. He was still waiting for his fairy godmother to come and make him the prince of the universe. 

The idea was that now that Hermione was a big "babe magnet" after her amazing "performance" on stage back in December, her date slot would quickly fill up. Draco wasn't entirely sure of his place in Hermione's heart, which left him at the bottom of the cauldron with the rest of the bandwagoners.

"Tell me," Draco said coolly, as he held her hands, spinning around the room, "are you in need of a date for the dance?"

Hermione had been concentrating heavily on the dancing and was somewhat caught off guard by Draco talking. The only talking had been doing was apologizing. She had been about to say that he hadn't done anything wrong, but what he had said sunk in first.

Did she _need_ a date? Or, did he mean, did she have one? Or, did she want one? Was he asking her?

Being technical and big on being precise, Hermione decided not to read into what he had said.

"No," she said. She didn't need a date. She didn't have one, but she didn't need one.

_Bugger! _"Really?" he asked, trying not to sound surprised. That would offend her. "Well, that's nice."

_Maybe there was still time to contact Father's assassination squad. Mwahaha!_


End file.
